This invention relates to folding bed frames of the Hollywood type and more particularly to an improved leg construction for use with such frames having angle iron end rails. Angle iron railing is commonly employed in the manufacture of low cost folding bed frames due to its availability and its high strength. Commonly, legs have been provided on such end rails for supporting the bed frame, and in some instances, the legs have combined with stop members to define a right angled or erected position of the side rail on the end rail. However, such legs have commonly been attached to the outside vertical surface of the end rail, and the support of such legs on the rails has been exclusively on the side flange through rivets or the like.